Beginning of a Legacy
by Jas- El
Summary: Set after Commencement. Clark has been away for 5 years after his graduation. He has traveled the world, begun and completed his training, and now he must become what he was meant to be. A hero. But what challenges does this young Man of Steal face.


Beginning of a Legacy

Chapter 1

Kal-El the last son of Krypton, the sole survivor of one of the greatest beings to exist in the universe exited the holographic cylinder that for the past few days had encased him. At first like every other time a training session had ended he felt weary, groggy, and more important than anything else proud. Proud to have learned something else about his heritage, proud of the people that he belonged to, and proud to know that he was a member of this once great people.

Though like every other time he also felt a pang. A pang of regret, a pang of sorrow, and a pang of loss. With every session he realized just how wrong he had been about not only the type of people that he belonged to, but he was also wrong about the type of man that his birth father had been. He had always known that he was in some way or another alone, but going through this training process, this education; he had truly realized just how much he had lost.

It were these feelings, the ones that he knew were his most powerful emotions that he had used to grow, used to make himself stronger. It was his pride in his people that made him want to strive in accomplishing his father's wish of saving the people of earth, in accomplishing what his father had strived to do so desperately with Krypton; he would not allow his new adopted home to end as his old had.

And it was the feeling of loss that made him stronger. He had not only lost an entire people, but in the five years he had spent away from home training he had made many friends, friends that he had lost for no good reason. No matter what it took he would not allow anyone close to him perish again, not when he had breath still him. He would do anything in his unfathomable power to make sure everyone was safe.

Looking around the crystalline structure that he had begun to call his Fortress of Solitude and recognize as a home away from home, he felt like he was finally ready to go back home. But before he could do anything he had one more thing that he had to do. One more lose end that he had to tie up before he could leave.

Grabbing a crystal from the main consol of the fortress, he readied himself for the booming voice that he knew would soon follow the action.

"Kal-El my son." The smooth, rich baritone voice of his father answered, and for a moment he felt like looking for the source of the voice but knew that it was a futile effort, for the voice came from everywhere within the structure.

"Father." He answered.

"You have completed your training and are now ready to enter the world outside of the confines of these walls. What is it you plan to do now my son?"

He thought for a moment before answering the question "I will protect the people of this planet in any and every way that I can. I know that most of Earths people have done many wrongs, but many more of its people are better than they even know and can accomplish more than they think they can."

When Jor-El spoke next even though Clark could not see him, he could hear the pride in his fathers voice "Live as one of them Kal-El, to discover where your strength and power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people Kal-El, they wish to be, they only lack the light to show them the way. It is for this reason above all else my son, their capacity for good that I have sent them you… my only son."

"I will father."

"Now go my son, go and demonstrate what it is that it means to be a Kryptonian, show them why those of Krypton's past looked to the house of El for guidance and hope. Go now my son and fulfill your destiny." And with that the AI of Jor-El's voice went silent.

With one final look around the fortress Kal-El shot into the air and with a practiced ease shot in the direction of America's Heartland, and back to his home, his parents, and his identity as Clark Kent.


End file.
